Traditionally, gaming machines have been designed for gaming purposes only. In this regard, gaming machines have been constructed only to include gaming functionality. However, casino owners have become aware of additional features that may be incorporated into gaming machines and casino gaming systems to aid in the management and control of gaming functions. Accordingly, casinos have employed a variety of systems to monitor and manage casino gaming systems. For example, gaming machines are typically connected to a back-end system via a casino network. The back-end system is configured to collect data from the casino floor as communicated to it from other network components and maintain the collected data in its database. The back-end system may store data, pass data to another server for other functions, and pass data to casino floor hardware for interaction with a game or game player.
The various gaming components and gaming devices within the gaming machine may also communicate to the back-end system and to internal display devices via a proprietary data protocol or direct control. Typically, all communication to the various gaming components and gaming devices is routed through the back end system. Current systems do not provide for direct communication to gaming devices without intervention from the back-end system.